The performance of asphalt pavements depends crucially on the strength and stability of the supporting soil layer, referred to as the subgrade. A pavement subgrade failure can be catastrophic: extremely hazardous to traffic and extremely expensive to rectify. This is known and commercial subgrade binders are available, the most common of which are cement or polymer based. However, there is a continued need for a greener, technically sound, and commercially viable, alternative to soil stabilization that is easily adaptable to soils of various compositions. Such methods and compositions would be extremely useful in increasing the lifetime of roads and decreasing the cost of road maintenance.